Vecinos
by Andy-Alex
Summary: Ser nuevo en un pueblo pequeño no es algo fácil, y mucho menos para alguien tímido como Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, puede que su linda vecina logre que su estancia en Forks no sea una pesadilla como él esperaba. -ONE SHOT-


**_Holaaa ¿Cómo están por acá?_**

**_Bueeno, aquí les vengo con un nuevo shot libre de cualquier tipo de drama! Quizás no lo sepan pero estas dos últimas semanas en mi país -Venezuela- han sido bastante fuertes y sentí que necesitaba simplemente despejarme un poco así que surgió esto que les traigo, y libre de dramas por que más drama del que vivo día a día acá ya es más que suficiente jaja!_**

**_En fin, como saben los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Meyer pero la historia si es mía :D_**

**_Espero la disfruten!_**

* * *

Lunes, seis de la mañana, lo despertadores de todos los estudiantes del instituto de Forks sonaban en ese preciso instante.

Bella apagó su insistente despertador de un manotazo y de muy mala gana se puso en pie. Se podría decir que Bella era de las pocas personas a las que realmente le gustaba ir al instituto, sin embargo, no era inmune al efecto de los lunes ¡Todos odian los lunes, es ley!.

Después de darse un baño, los últimos rastros de sueño se esfumaron, empezaba apenas la segunda semana de clases de su último año antes de partir a la universidad e inexplicablemente, hoy se sentía más ansiosa que el primer día de clase.

Decidió colocarse un pantalón blanco ajustado al cuerpo, una sencilla remera azul y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Mientras seguía arreglándose, inició la melodía de un piano que provenía de la casa de sus vecinos, quienes se mudaron justo un día antes de que iniciara el año escolar. Eran una pareja –de la edad de sus padres- y su hijo -a quien apenas logró observarlo de lejos-, al parecer era bastante tímido, pero le llamó la atención su cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo.

Bella sonrió al escuchar las notas de aquel piano, no sabía quien era la persona que tocaba el piano cada mañana, pero lo agradecía enormemente, a pesar de que la melodía era bastante triste, no podía negar que quien tocaba tenía un increíble talento y lograba hacerla sentir muchas emociones con esas notas.

Esta mañana le causó un poco de tristeza tener que marcharse antes que culminara el pequeño concierto matutino de cada mañana, pero el auto de Alice estaba descompuesto así que debía buscarla para irse juntas al instituto, y si quería llegar a tiempo debía marcharse cuanto antes. Al ingresar a su vehículo Bella lanzó una última mirada a la ventana desde donde salía aquella bella melodía y con una sonrisa se puso en marcha a casa de Alice.

Unos minutos antes, en la casa de al lado el panorama era bastante similar, a las seis de la mañana en punto sonó el despertador de Edward Cullen, quien se puso en pie a regañadientes, pero en su caso no era sólo por el hecho de ser lunes, era por que además detestaba asistir a ese instituto.

Edward era un chico bastante tímido, por lo que le costaba relacionarse con los demás y más aún, crear lazos de amistad… Ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales Edward detestaba ir al instituto, apenas había llegado a Forks hace una semana y no conocía a nadie, ser el chico nuevo no era tarea fácil y más si era en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks donde todos se conocían, por ende sabían cuando alguien era nuevo y se dedicaban a molestarte por ello… Lo que nos llevaba sin duda al segundo motivo por el que Edward detestaba el nuevo instituto. Sentía como si llevara un gran cartel llamativo con la palabra _Nuevo_ escrito, todos sabían que apenas había llegado al pueblo, y en lugar de mostrarse hospitalarios –como sería lo normal- por el contrario, se dedicaban a molestarlo, sobre todo un grupo en específico.

Como cada mañana, terminaba de alistarse con bastante tiempo de anticipación, por lo que aprovechaba esos minutos extras para tocar alguna melodía en su piano, aquel que tocaba desde que tenía apenas cinco años de edad. Las melodías que Edward tocaba siempre eran bastante melancólicas y un tanto grises, pero desde que sus padres le comunicaron que dejarían Chicago y se trasladarían a Forks –lo que implicaba perder a sus dos únicos amigos- sus melodías pasaron a ser aún más tristes y oscuras.

Edward tenía varios minutos tocando cuando escuchó que un auto partía, sus dedos se detuvieron de inmediato, sabía que se trataba de su vecina –Bella, una hermosa castaña a quien observó desde el primer momento en que llegó a su nuevo hogar en Forks-. La chica había captado su atención de inmediato, ella se encontraba en su jardín en el momento en que él junto a sus padres habían llegado, pero claro, gracias a su extrema timidez mientras que sus padres habían decidido ir a presentarse con los vecinos, él se encerró en la que sería su nueva habitación, si le costaba tanto entablar una conversación decente con un desconocido ¿cómo podría hacerlo si su vecina además de ser una desconocida también era increíblemente hermosa?

Edward estaba seguro que jamás podría acercarse a ella… La veía cada día en el instituto y le agradó descubrir que a pesar de ser bastante popular en el purgatorio - perdón, instituto- no formaba parte del grupo que disfrutaba avergonzando y molestando a los demás.

Esa mañana a Edward le sorprendió que Bella se marchara tan temprano, generalmente él terminaba de tocar la melodía en el piano y se marchaba antes de que ella lo hiciera, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, después de todo apenas tenía una semana en Forks y era imposible saber cual era la rutina de su bella vecina.

Bella Swan llegaba al instituto apenas cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonara y es que su _adorable_ amiga Alice se tardó toda una eternidad simplemente escogiendo "El par de zapatos perfectos", Bella aún rodaba los ojos ante eso, sólo Alice sería capaz de armar un drama por un sencillo par de zapatos.

En cuanto Bella estacionó su vehículo –en uno de los lugares más alejados ya que el estacionamiento estaba hasta el tope- Alice salió disparada de allí.

-"Voy a buscar a mi Jazz… ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo Bells!"- una Alice ansiosa se despidió de Bella mientras ésta rodaba sus ojos divertida. Después de un fin de semana entero sin que Alice viera a su Jazz era lógico que estuviera así de ansiosa por estar junto a él nuevamente.

Mientras Alice corría por los pasillos en busca de su novio, Bella caminaba lentamente por el estacionamiento, viendo como ya todos se apresuraban en entrar. Pero unos metros antes de la entrada del instituto algo bastante común sucedía, el típico grupo del equipo de fútbol molestaban a un chico.

-"Oh pero miren al nuevo… ¿Sigues sin poder hablar Cullen?"- Mike y su séquito molestaban a Edward de nuevo mientras que éste guardaba silencio, sabía que lo mejor era ignorarlos para que así dejaran de molestarlo cuanto antes.

-"Vamos Cullen habla, hónranos con tu palabra"- Mike continuaba molestando mientras Edward cerraba fuertemente sus puños en intento por calmarse –"Si no hablas ¿Cómo le pedirás a una chica que vaya contigo al baile de bienvenida? Oh claro, ninguna chica se atrevería a ir con alguien tan insignificante como tú"- Mike lo presionaba y Edward apunto de perder el control intentaba por todos los medios controlarse.

A tan sólo un par de metros Bella presenció la escena, no sabía quien era el chico a quien molestaban, pues estaba de espalda a ella y la parte superior de su sweater no le permitía ver alguna otra característica que lo diferenciara. Sin embargo, escuchó todo lo que le dijeron al chico y sintió la extraña necesidad de ayudarlo, podía observar como cerraba sus puños y sabía que estaría a punto de perder el control y meterse en problemas por culpa del imbécil de Newton y su séquito.

Sin pensarlo, Bella acortó la poca distancia que los separaba e interrumpió el pequeño encuentro.

-"Deja en paz a mi pareja del baile Newton"- La voz de Bella sorprendió a todos por igual, tanto a Mike y su séquito como al mismísimo Edward.

-"¿Irás con este rarito al baile Bella?"- Mike preguntó incrédulo, no podía creer que después de intentar salir con Bella durante tanto tiempo, llegara este rarito a quitársela.

Bella notó como el chico a quien ella estaba ayudando se tensaba ante las palabras de Newton, en un intento por calmarlo estiró una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la que de aquel chico y sintió como de inmediato se relajó ante su toque, pero lo más extraño fue esa pequeña corriente que sintió al hacer contacto con él. Ambos sintieron esa pequeña descarga y se dedicaron una pequeña mirada confundida antes de que Bella le regalara una linda sonrisa y le respondiera a Mike.

-"El único rarito aquí eres tú Mike… Ahora déjanos seguir por que no queremos llegar retardados a clase… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, iré con él al baile"- Bella terminó de hablar dejando a Mike totalmente sorprendido.

Edward no podía explicar qué demonios había sucedido ¿en qué mundo paralelo estaba en el que justamente su vecina acudía en su ayuda?. Lo que sintió cuando ella entrelazó sus manos aún lo tenía aturdido cuando Bella empezó a caminar sin soltar su mano por lo que él la siguió sin decir una palabra.

Al cruzar por uno de los pasillos Bella se detuvo, poco a poco soltó su mano y se giró con una sonrisa que de inmediato se convirtió en la favorita de Edward.

-"Gracias por eso"- Edward apenas susurró desviando un poco la vista.

-"No tienes nada que agradecerme"- Bella respondió viéndolo fijamente, y es que sabía que estaba segura que había visto a ese chico antes. –"Soy Bella ¿y tú?"- se presentó mientras un Edward nervioso la escuchaba deseando internamente que su timidez extrema le permitiera al menos responderle.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Edward elevó su rostro conectando la mirada de ambos, respirando profundamente y pensando que no había ojos más hermosos que los de Bella, respondió.

-"Edward"- respondió e hizo un movimiento que permitió que la parte superior del sweater que cubría su cabeza descendiera, lo que hizo que Bella observara el extraño cabello cobrizo de Edward y de inmediato lo reconociera.

-"¡Sé quien eres!"- Bella casi gritó en medio del pasillo ya prácticamente desierto. –"Eres mi nuevo vecino ¿cierto?"- Bella le preguntó entusiasmada y a Edward le sorprendió que lo reconociera, pero asintió respondiendo a su pregunta. –"¡Perfecto! No tendré que darte mi dirección entonces para que me busques el viernes"- Bella habló con una gran sonrisa y Edward casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-"¿Qué? No, no… No tienes… No tienes por qué ir conmigo"- Edward susurró nervioso, no quería que ella se viera obligada a ir con él. –"Puedes ir con cualquiera… No tienes que ir con el nuevo sólo por ayudarme"- esta vez Edward habló viendo hacia el suelo apenado.

-"No digas tonterías Edward, iremos juntos y que no se hable más… te espero el viernes a las 7"- una risueña Bella se despidió de Edward, pero antes dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Edward que lo dejó allí plantado, y con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora aún aturdido se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Edward estaba realmente confundido y preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido hace unos segundos, sin embargo, una sonrisa tonta no abandonaba su rostro… iría al baile de bienvenida con nada más y nada menos que Bella, su hermosa vecina de al lado.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la hora de almuerzo llegó, Bella fue la primera en llegar del resto de sus amigos, compró su respectiva comida y cuando estaba por dirigirse a la mesa que usualmente ocupaba con sus amigos notó que en el fondo de la cafetería se encontraba Edward sentado, solo.

Bella se preguntó cuántas veces se habría sentado allí solo y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Sabía que ser nuevo no era algo fácil, y por lo que logró notar en el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con él, supo que Edward era un chico bastante tímido, lo que sin lugar a dudas no lo ayudaba para hacer nuevos amigos. Después de considerarlo por un par de segundos, desvió su camino y se dirigió a la mesa donde él se encontraba, ella podría ayudarlo a hacer amigos en Forks y además, no podía negar que quería ver nuevamente esos orbes esmeraldas que no habían salido de su mente desde lo que ocurrió esa mañana.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba sentado en una mesa libre que encontró al fondo de la cafetería donde sabía que nadie lo notaría. Su almuerzo estaba casi intacto y es que desde esa mañana una nueva melodía había estando rondando su mente y sólo hasta ahora pudo empezar a escribirla.

Estaba concentrado en su melodía cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado sorprendiéndolo, pero se sorprendió aún más al notar que quien se sentaba a su lado era Bella, quien lo veía con una linda sonrisa.

-"¿Te molesta si te hago un poco de compañía?"- Bella preguntó mientras Edward pensaba lo hermosa que se veía mientras sonreía.

-"No… No molestas"- un nervioso Edward respondió, y es que no podía dejar a un lado los nervios cuando esa chica le hablaba.

Bella lo escuchó y no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que él se veía, así como tampoco pudo negar que Edward le atraía, con su timidez incluida. Mientras lo veía, algo captó su atención, se trataba de una pequeña libreta con unas notas musicales e inmediatamente recordó los conciertos matutinos.

-"¿Eres tú quien toca el piano cada mañana?"- Bella preguntó ilusionada, quería saber si la persona que le transmitía tanto por medio de la música era Edward.

Edward por su parte se sorprendió al descubrir que ella lo escuchaba todos los días… le complació saber que tenía otra oyente además de sus padres.

-"Si… soy yo"- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, ambos sonriendo, Bella estaba perdida en esos orbes esmeraldas, y Edward deseaba sumergirse en ese pozo chocolate, pero no lograron decir nada más pues fueron interrumpidos por un torbellino de cabello negro.

-"¿A qué se debe el cambio de mesa Bells?"- preguntó Alice sobresaltándolos –"No importa, me encanta… desde aquí vemos toda la cafetería, deberíamos sentarnos aquí siempre"- siguió hablando sin dejar que Bella respondiera.

-"Oh, tu debes ser el nuevo, te he visto en mi clase de matemática… Soy Alice por cierto"- Alice se presentó rápidamente sin siquiera respirar.

-"Edward"- apenas susurró presentándose, lo cierto es que Edward estaba bastante aturdido, Alice tenía demasiada energía para ser tan pequeña, notó que apenas tomó aire mientras decía su monólogo y la verdad es que no estaba habituado a tratar con personas así, sus dos únicos amigos en su antiguo instituto eran igual de reservados como él, por lo que el exceso de energía de esta pequeña lo aturdía completamente.

Apenas estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia de Alice cuando tres personas más llegaron a la mesa.

-"Chicos él es Edward… Edward ellos son Rose, Jasper y Emmett"- Bella realizó las presentaciones después de los respectivos saludos cuando sus amigos llegaron.

Edward se sentía como pez fuera del agua e intimidado ante la llegada del resto de los amigos de Bella, la rubia –Rose- fácilmente podría ser una modelo reconocida, el gradulón –Emmett- medía cerca de dos metros y con sus músculos estaba seguro que podría hacerlo añicos sin mucho esfuerzo, y el rubio –Jasper- no era tan musculoso como el anterior, pero tenía una mirada un poco intimidante y analítica, como si te estudiara por completo con una simple mirada.

Sabía que no encajaría en ese grupo y lo rechazarían, pero para su sorpresa los tres le brindaron una sonrisa amistosa en cuanto Bella los presentó.

-"Bien, otro hombre en el grupo… Ahora podremos ver películas de acción cuando vayamos al cine y no esas comedias románticas que les gusta a las chicas"- Emmett habló con su sonrisa de niño y en ese instante Edward supo que al menos por el momento había sido aceptado en tan peculiar grupo.

Después de eso, todos se enfrascaron en una conversación donde mayormente participaban todos menos Edward, sin embargo éste último aunque no hablaba, no podía evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de quienes estaban sentados a su alrededor.

Por su parte Bella estaba emocionada de ver a Edward cómodo en su entorno, sabía que él era un chico tímido, pero podía notar que estaba empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos aunque no participara en la conversación.

-"¿Entonces es cierto que irán juntos al baile?"- Emmett preguntó cambiando de tema sorprendiendo tanto a Edward como Bella pues nadie más sabía sobre eso.

-"¿Cómo te enteraste?"- Bella preguntó por ambos.

-"Newton lo dijo... Creo que estaba cabreado por que no perdía la esperanza de que fueras con él"- Emmett comentó divertido pues sabía que eso era algo que jamás sucedería.

-"Newton es un dolor en el trasero"- fue la simple respuesta de Bella, lo que ocasionó que todos -incluido Edward- rieran divertidos.

La campana sonó indicando el final del almuerzo y todos se dispusieron a abandonar la cafetería. Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en salir, mientras que Bella y Edward se quedaron atrás por unos metros.

-"Uh, Bella"- Edward habló antes de que Bella se marchara a su próxima clase; Bella al escucharlo se detuvo a su lado -"Escucha, en serio no tienes que ir conmigo al baile... Si quieres ir con Newton no hay prob.."- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues antes de que continuara Bella lo interrumpió.

-"¿Con Newton? Jamás iría con él ni a la esquina"- Bella habló divertida y Edward no pudo evitar cierto alivio al escucharla, pero de pronto a Bella se le ocurrió una posibilidad que no había considerado -"¿No quieres ir conmigo al baile?"- ella preguntó cabizbaja, se sentía un poco tonta por que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que quizás él no quisiera asistir al baile junto a ella.

-"¡No! Digo si, si quiero ir contigo Bella"- Edward respondió nervioso ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que alguien no quisiera ir con ella al baile? Estaba seguro que al menos la mitad de la población masculina del instituto de Forks, estaría encantando de ir con ella a cualquier lugar que ella pidiera.

-"Bien, iremos juntos entonces... Que no se diga más"- Bella le puso fin al asunto con una gran sonrisa y después de eso ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas clases con una sonrisa que no podían ocultar.

**XOXOXO**

Edward Cullen jamás había asistido a un baile en su antiguo instituto, ese día siempre permanecía en su casa o en ocasiones se reunía con sus dos amigos, Alec y Seth. Por eso, cuando él , el comunicó a Esme -su madre- que el viernes iría al baile de bienvenida, Esme se sorprendió en gran medida y es que conociendo la tímida personalidad de su hijo, jamás pensó que se animaría a ir a un baile de instituto.

A partir de la mañana siguiente, las melodías que Edward tocaba dejaron de ser aquellas grises y tristes para dar paso a una melodía completamente diferente, aquella que estaba rondando en su mente desde que cierta castaña había acudido a su ayuda y que con su personalidad tan fresca lo hizo desear realmente ir al condenado baile.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme se sorprendieron al escuchar una melodía alegre, aunque allí en el fondo se podía apreciar otra emoción ¿anhelo? ¿pasión? ¿amor? No sabían identificarla pero no podían negar que aquella era la melodía más hermosa que su hijo había compuesto en todos estos años.

Bella esperaba ansiosamente para escuchar aquel piano como cada mañana, y en cuanto Edward inició su pequeño concierto matutino, abrió su ventana de par en par, el sonido entró libremente a su habitación y se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos segundos disfrutando de esa nueva melodía mucho más alegre, mucho más fresca y decidió que esa sería su melodía favorita.

Lo que ella jamás se imaginó es que esa nueva melodía fue inspirada en ella, en sus ojos color chocolate, su personalidad y en todas las sonrisas que ella le brindó a Edward en unos cuantos minutos.

Esa mañana sin planearlo ambos salieron de sus hogares al mismo tiempo, Bella lo saludó alegremente desde su jardín y Edward le devolvió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

La noticia de que Bella Swan iría al baile con el chico nuevo y no en grupo con sus amigos como acostumbraba, se esparció como pólvora y para ese día todo el alumnado de Forks ya estaba enterado. A partir de ese día Edward se sentó en la cafetería junto a Bella y sus amigos sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo junto a ellos. Descubrió que a pesar de tener personalidades distintas, todos tenían cosas en común y la verdad es que todos le caían bastante bien, pero con Bella se sentía diferente, era con quien se sentía más cómodo y al mismo tiempo más nervioso, cuando estaba junto a ella su corazón latía fuertemente, se sentía tremendamente confundido por todo lo que Bella le hacía sentir.

Edward y Bella habían empezado una pequeña rutina en la que cada tarde ambos platicaban en el patio trasero de sus casas, hablaban de cualquier cosa, los dos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Bella estaba cada vez más prendada de los hermosos orbes esmeraldas de Edward, de su personalidad y hasta había empezado a adorar su timidez.

Edward por su parte soñaba cada noche con esos ojos chocolates y adoraba todas y cada una de las sonrisas que Bella le regalaba, sabía que haría cualquier cosa tan sólo por verla sonreír cada día. Sabía que en unos pocos días ya estaba colado por esa castaña y se sentía terriblemente aterrorizado.

El día viernes llegó y con él, el tan esperado baile de bienvenida, Edward estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que asistiría a un baile pero también estaba increíblemente ansioso por ver a Bella, moría por verla con su vestido y aún más hermosa de lo normal.

Esme veía divertida como su hijo se desplazaba nerviosamente por toda su habitación, estaba ilusionada por su hijo y emocionada por que su acompañante al baile fuese precisamente Bella Swan, esa chica le parecía muy agradable y tenía la sensación de que ella era capaz de quitarle un poco la timidez a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Bella terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación, llevaba un vestido de color verde del mismo tono de los ojos de Edward, de hecho, esa fue la característica que la convenció para comprarlo, cuando lo vio en aquella vitrina, de inmediato pensó en los ojos de su vecino, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y por eso supo que sería el vestido perfecto.

El vestido era palabra de honor y se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta el final de su cintura y a partir de ahí era un poco más holgado creando una falda con vuelo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. El cabello decidió dejarlo suelto pero en ondas, y con la ayuda de algunos pasadores se las arregló para que estuviera sólo sobre su hombro derecho, se maquilló levemente resaltando sus ojos y sus labios y por último se colocó los altos tacones de color negro que Alice le había obligado usar, agradecía que al menos estos tuvieran plataforma lo cual reducía el impacto de los once centímetros de los tacones.

Ya lista y frente al espejo se dio una última mirada y la imagen que éste le devolvía la dejó satisfecha y esperaba que también le gustara a Edward… Lo cierto es que Edward no le era indiferente a Bella Swan, desde que lo conoció algo en él le llamó poderosamente la atención y para su sorpresa, la timidez de Edward fue lo que llegó a conquistarla.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos para dar paso al alocado latido de su corazón, tomó una respiración profunda y salió al encuentro con Edward.

Edward estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de sus vecinos esperando nerviosamente que alguien abriera, y cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir obtuvo la más hermosa visión que haya podido tener jamás, era la mismísima Bella quien lo recibía, más hermosa que nunca y con una radiante sonrisa que era sólo para él. Bella obervó a Edward frente a ella, con un traje negro que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo y le causó un poco de gracia que el color de su corbata coincidiera con el color de su vestido... es como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectados.

-"Estás hermosa Bella"- Edward habló sin poder despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le atraían.

-"Gracias Ed"- Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese simple cumplido de Edward. -"Tu también estás muy guapo"- Y no mentía, Edward estaba más atractivo que nunca, y la eso junto a la forma en que él la estaba mirando en ese momento no la ayudaba a disminuir sus inexplicables nervios.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, Bella tomó la mano de Edward para marcharse y el mismo cosquilleo que sintieron el primer día se hizo presente una vez más. Al sentir ese cosquilleo, ambos sonrieron tímidamente, ninguno de los dos había sentido algo similar por alguien más con un simple roce, por lo que esto era simplemente algo nuevo para ambos.

La entrada al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile la hicieron junto con Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett, con quienes se reunieron en el estacionamiento del instituto, y fue inevitable que los seis acapararan todas las miradas al llegar al lugar.

Edward notó como varios chicos no despegaban la mirada de Bella y por primera vez en su vida sintió una punzada de celos, pero aún así sonrió al saber que ella teniendo la oportunidad de ir con cualquiera de ellos decidió ir con él, así que agradeciendo mentalmente días en que Esme se empeñó en enseñarle a bailar, decidió disfrutar de la compañía de Bella esa noche y dejar a un lado su timidez por un momento.

El baile resultó todo un éxito, todos pasaron una noche increíble, tanto Edward como para Bella sintieron que la noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban nuevamente frente a sus casas, Edward acompañó a Bella hasta la entrada en un intento de alargar un poco más el tiempo con ella.

-"Gracias por todo Ed... La pasé realmente genial contigo"- Bella susurró viendo a Edward a los ojos, había algo que estaba rondando en su mente pero que no se atrevía hacer.

-"Yo también la pasé genial Bells"- Ambos estaban como en una nube y el ambiente que los envolvía estaba cargado de electricidad. Edward sin pensarlo demasiado tomó la mano de Bella con su corazón latiendo fuertemente. "Yo... Supongo que ya debo irme... Buenas noches Bells"- Edward hablaba nerviosamente y sin darse cuenta jugueteaba con los dedos de Bella, quien sonrió tiernamente al ver su actitud, definitivamente ya no podía ocultarlo más, Edward le gustaba y estaba decidida a hacer algo al respecto.

-"Uh... Edward"- Lo llamó para atraer su atención y despegara la mirada de sus manos.

-"¿Si?"- Preguntó en un susurro.

-"¿Vas a besarme o debo hacerlo yo?"- Edward quedó congelado al escucharla, Bella lo veía con una sonrisa divertida al ver su expresión, definitivamente Edward no se esperaba aquello, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión así que tomando la corbata de Edward lo atrajo hacia sí y unió sus labios por primera vez.

Edward estaba sorprendido pero en cuando sintió los labios de Bella sobre los suyos, en ese mismo instante reaccionó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella respondiendo al beso instantáneamente.

Edward y Bella compartían un beso cargado de sentimientos, no era el primer beso para ninguno de los dos pero definitivamente si era el primer beso que les transmitía tanto.

Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron por que el oxígeno ya les hacía falta, ambos se veían sonrojados pero sin dejar de sonreír tontamente. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco Edward rozó nuevamente sus labios, estaba tremendamente nervioso pero ya Bella había dado el primer paso y él debía de hacer el resto, era tímido pero no tonto y no dejaría escapar a una chica tan hermosa y dulce como Bella Swan.

-"Me gustas Bells… me gustas mucho"- Edward tomó el valor de confesarse observando como Bella lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

-"Tu también me gustas Ed"- Bella estaba sonrojada mientras era la oportunidad de verlo divertido, se supone que el tímido aquí era él, pero era tremendamente adorable ver a Bella sonrojada.

-"Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"- preguntó un poco inseguro y conteniendo la respiración esperando la respuesta.

-"Claro que si Edward"- Edward soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y sonrió ampliamente –"Ahora bésame de nuevo antes de que Charlie venga a supervisar por que nos tardamos tanto aquí afuera"- Bella habló divertida y eso fue más que suficiente para que Edward la tomara por el rostro y uniera sus labios por tercera vez. ¿Alguna vez pensó que el instituto era un purgatorio? Pues que equivocado estaba, ¡El instituto era el mismísimo paraíso! Y todo gracias a su preciosa vecina.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? cualquier opinión la pueden dejar en un review, será bienvenida y tomada en cuenta! :D_**

**_Besos y saludos desde Venezuela!_**


End file.
